


ocean eyes

by noribora



Category: Half-Life
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noribora/pseuds/noribora
Summary: It's Bubby's birthday, and a certain scientist is determined to give him the best one he's known. Or rather, the only one he's known.
Relationships: Bubby/Original character
Kudos: 8





	ocean eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I am,,,, a bubby kisser. it started off a little ironic but its not anymore hehehe. i dont have standards anymore someone please help me

It was a quiet night, in the halls of Black Mesa. Much like any other, apart from the occasional footsteps and after work chatter between colleagues. Though, if one were watching the security cameras, they would find a lone scientist wandering the long halls, a small box held securely in their hands. Dr. Wolfe had taken this route many times before, through the twisting dark halls and beyond many a lab. 

They had their destination set in their mind, and they were beyond determined.

Only a week before, Dr. Wolfe had taken it upon themselves to look over the file of a very specific, top secret project. Project 8U-88Y, as it was named by the other scientists. A way to perfectly replicate human life, in its most ideal state. While they were overlooking the document, they had noticed the date that the final product had first become conscious. Noting in their mind that the anniversary of said date was arriving soon, Dr. Wolfe began to formulate plans.

Finally, the meek little scientist approached the door, making sure to seal it shut behind themselves before looking ahead. In the back of the room, a large tube stood against the wall, filled with a green liquid that they could never quite remember the name of; it wasn’t their point of interest, anyway. Stepping closer to the large tube, Dr. Wolfe held the box in one hand, tucking it behind their back as their other had touched the speaker button on a side panel.   
  
“Hello, Bubby.”

They spoke quietly, as to not alarm the one they spoke to, as usual. Within the tube, a pair of blue eyes opened, focusing on the source of the noise. A thin hand reached out, pressing against the glass, a gesture which Dr. Wolfe returned from the other side. With a soft smile, the scientist’s eyes travelled up to a sharp-toothed sneer they’d come to admire.

“Dr. Wolfe, wh-”

  
  
The man in the tube cut himself off when the scientist raised their hand momentarily.

  
  
“You can call me Ben, you know.”

  
  
A moment of silence, before Bubby’s eyes narrowed. His arms crossed, as he floated in the green liquid.

“Little science bitch, then! What the fuck is it? It’s beyond work hours, what’s so important?”

Ben smiled, knowing at this point what his words really meant.  _ You should be asleep, I care about you, you should have at least gone back to the dorms to rest by now. _

Still, Ben held the box behind his back, which made Bubby nervous beyond belief. It was never good, when someone hid something from him. So, when the scientist revealed the small box, opening it to pull out a cupcake with ‘Bubby’ in blue icing on top, Bubby habitually floated backwards a bit, his eyes wide.

“I… I was overlooking your file the other day. I saw that the anniversary of your consciousness was soon, so I looked at it like kind of a birthday for you!”

With a smile, Ben held the cupcake out in full view, pointing to the single blue candle rested in the middle of it. Bubby stared for a moment, before bringing his face closer to the glass to examine it closer. Of course, he’d  _ heard _ of birthdays, and things surrounding them, but he’d never had one himself. Usually, the scientists might have let him roam a bit around the facility, but that had been mostly it.

“I was thinking you’d like to do the honors.”

When Ben spoke again, Bubby’s eyes travelled to their face. Their big brown eyes, always so gentle and kind; far more so than anyone who ever looked at him. Their soft smile, that they always seemed to have around him. He didn’t even notice the monitors beside the tube beeping more, a sign that his heart had quickened its steady pace.

He was brought back out of his brief moment, when Ben tilted their eyebrows in concern, looking at the monitor over their glasses. 

  
  
“Bubby, are you alright? Your vitals-”

  
  
“I’M JUST FINE! Just… give me a fucking moment!”

Bubby’s sharp teeth ground together, as he lifted his hand. Two fingers pressed against his temple, the little candle on the cupcake suddenly lighting. The little flame flickered, gently illuminating the underside of the scientist’s face. Their eyes drifted towards the small fire, before returning to meet Bubby’s gaze.

“Normally, you’d blow it out and make a wish, but… How about I take care of that for you, given the circumstance and all?”   


  
And then, a soft laugh- one that made Bubby’s chest tighten. He would never say so, but he would have done anything for more of that sound, in that moment. Gritting his teeth, Bubby averted his eyes, his brow furrowing tightly.   


  
“Yes, yes. Get it the fuck over with.”

  
  
Once again, Bubby’s tone would have seemed harsh or ungrateful, to those who didn’t know him. But, Ben knew him better than that, now. Closing their eyes, Ben gently blew out the small flame of the candle, before smiling once again in Bubby’s direction. While Bubby’s head was turned, Ben slowly reached into their labcoat pocket, gripping something rather tightly in their hand. 

“I got you a little gift too, if you want it.”

Of course, this made Bubby turn his head toward Ben once again, eyebrow curiously raised. Not only had they brought them a cupcake (regardless of if he could eat it or not in his tube), but they’d thought about gifts for him, of all people. His cheeks darkened, at the very thought of it.

“Just fucking show me, will you? Come on, let’s see!”

Waving his hand, Bubby tried to hide his own excitement. Though, he couldn’t stop his fingers from nervously drumming against the glass, while Ben watched with another fucking smile.  _ Did they ever stop smiling? _

“Well… I remember some of the other scientists working with you mentioned that you were pretty fond of one band, and it just so happens that they’re playing next Saturday, in a few cities over.”

When Ben pulled two tickets out of their pocket, Bubby’s eyes grew wider than they had ever seen. Bringing his face practically against the glass, the man eyed them over, his fingers now drumming at a rapid, inhuman pace.

“You got me a ticket to a fucking  **_Motley Crue concert?!_ ** ”

His voice rang against the glass of the tube, his excitement loud and clear. Ben let out a small giggle, simply nodding in response. Bubby’s hands continued to beat rapidly, for only a moment, before he straightened his back.

“But, I cannot leave-“

“Ah, ah. Did you think I didn’t think about that? I’m going to bust you out for the weekend, of course!”

Ben’s smile widened, showing their almost gleaming teeth. The look in their eyes was unlike anything Bubby had ever witnessed - pure determination. Something about it made him want to believe them, that they could pull off such an outrageous stunt. Biting his lower lip, Bubby considered his options. 

He could finally experience life outside a lab, if Ben’s plan were successful. Even if it meant he had to come back to cold sterile walls afterward, he would have his memories of the outside world. Not to mention, it was his favorite band! 

On the other hand, should they fail. 

Bubby knew that, if even one slip up occurred, he would be punished for it. Ben could lose his job, and his home too, but Ben was human. Ben could fucking leave Black Mesa, and find a way. Being the property of the facility, Bubby had no such luxury. He would be put in the tube and left alone, or even worse. His mind raced, and his hands began to shake slightly.

Until, his thoughts were cut through, by the gentle voice of the scientist in front of him.

  
  
“You don’t have to decide right now, Bubby. We just need to leave Friday evening.”

In this moment, Bubby’s words seemed to fail him. His eyes simply focused on the human in front of him. One who had been so kind to him, from their first meeting, that it almost made him feel sick sometimes. They’d barely known each other, and he hadn’t understood their care for him. 

But, as their time together became more frequent, Bubby began to find himself missing them, in long periods of not seeing them. Even so, Ben had always seemed to find time for little gestures, such as the one they were performing right this second.

Their hand gently traced over a hatch, which they opened and placed the cupcake gently into. A quiet whirr filled the room, while it was transferred into the tube, and then letting Bubby open the matching hatch door on the opposite side. Holding the baked good in his clawed hand, it was a wonder how it didn’t get soggy with the green liquid on impact.

But, judging by how Ben smirked gently while he observed it, Bubby could guess that they had thrown their own special touch in. A smirk crossed Bubby’s lips for a moment, holding the treat in one of his hands.

“Right. If I ever fucking see you again, if anyone catches you here so late by yourself! Get the fuck back to your dorm, before someone finds you, hm?”

While Ben rolled their eyes, they knew he was right. Though, despite their best interest, something in their chest told them to stay right there. Even if they’d be in trouble for it in the morning, they wanted to stay a bit longer.

  
  
“I can spare a few more minutes, Bubby! I always have time for you, you know.”

While they spoke, they took a step closer to the large tube, leaning against it as they sat down on the hard floor. They didn’t mind, it seemed; it was a little more comfortable than standing. Though Bubby opened his mouth to protest, he knew Ben well enough that they likely wouldn’t be moved easily.

With a sigh under his breath, Bubby floated idly, listening as Ben talked about whatever may have been on their mind, or their recent work. Something about extracting pure dew from “Mountain Dew”, whatever the fuck that was. As the two talked later into the night, Ben’s voice grew quieter, and quieter, until it was replaced with gentle snores, mixed with the occasional soft murmur. They’d fallen asleep, right up against the tube, with their labcoat wrapped around them as if it were the softest blanket in the world.

Bubby couldn’t help but watch for a moment, feeling his own eyes get a little heavy at the sight of it. Their sleepy form looked so peaceful, and sweet, that he couldn’t help but relax his own body a bit to mimic it. As Bubby’s eyes drifted closed, a million thoughts ran by in his mind.

Though, he supposed he could save them for another day. Perhaps, on their Friday night drive.


End file.
